The heat sets fire
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Six months after the curse broke Regina's air-conditioning is broken. She call the one person that will go to her house and because the town's handman hates her guts from the other world..so she has no choice. Swan Queen smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just my ideas.**

**Summary: Six months after the curse broke Regina's air-conditioning is broken. She calls the one person that will go to her house and because the town's handyman hates her guts from the other world...so she has no choice.**

**Story inspired by post/47552429913/something-i-was-thinking-of-while -fixing-the-bathroom **

**Thanks to Satan's baby and bonestrewn for helping me.**

How in the world this could happen to her? Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, the former Evil Queen from your childhood has broken air-conditioning. An on top of that it's the hottest day in the history of Storybrooke. She is sure that she could burst any moment now. She raises her hand to her forehead. It burns. So, if she doesn't die from Snow's or some other peasant's hand she would die from getting too hot. Great ending for the Evil Queen.

Thankfully or unfortunately, take your pick, there is just one person in this town that will come into her home _willingly_ and has some knowledge of how to fix this thing.

Emma Swan, in true the-Savior-doesn't-have-time-to-waste-with-your-bu llshit fashion, bursts into Regina's mansion like she owns it. She is sweaty of course. Her white tank-top is like body paint on her upper body, clinging to every curve, or in Emma's case, every muscle. It looks like the material is not see-through but Regina swears she can see two dark circles where her nipples are supposed to be. She is wearing blue jogging pants and flip-flops.

See the thing with flip-flops is that Regina doesn't get it... Them. Over thirty years in this world and she still can't get why these two straps that go between your toes and a sole are so popular when the summer comes. What is wrong with her high heels?

Emma does nothing to stop the brown eyes from being charmed by her athletic form. On the contrary, she tilts her head to right and lets her weight rest on her right leg.

Her green eyes take in the Queen's body without a hint of shame. The brown hair is in a fucking red elastic band. Since when Regina wears something like that? Emma's best guess is that it's just practical in this heat. Moving downwards she notices that the thin form is hugged by red mid-thigh dress with thin straps and cleavage that shows enough skin to set the blonde's body on fire. She lowers her gaze and sees naked legs wrapped in five inch fuck-me heels. _Fuck me_, is all Emma could think in this heat, both from the weather and the body in front of her. _Fuck me_, is all she can think because she hasn't had sex since... What seems like forever.

Both women stand in the foyer. The blonde has her back to the door and the brunette has hers to the living room. The heat from their bodies is actually worse than the heat from outside. Because _that_ heat has been there since Emma brought back Henry. And it's been burning holes in them, in their souls, in their hearts ever since. And there is no sign of it stopping.

Needless to say that both women deny that something like that exists in the space between them. Although Emma admits that Regina's heated glares creating a tingling sensation that run through the blonde's body are hottest thing that has happened to her in a while. And if they continue to just stand there and eye fuck each other the younger woman might do something more... Like Regina.

Shaking these thoughts, Emma does the safest thing she can think of with her ladyboner. She drops her tool box as a way to tear Regina's eyes from her body, to stop the other woman from staring at her and say something.

"See something you like, Madame Mayor?" She tries to sound casual, like she is not affected by the heat.

Regina's brown eyes follow the hand that just drops the box. It trails the definition of the bicep down to the forearm until it stops on the hand with three popped veins.

Emma senses the stare and flexes her muscles like the show off she is. But then again, who doesn't like to be appreciated, even by Evil Queens?

Suddenly the brunette remembers what she was asked.

"What? Of course not," she says, her voice wavering unusually.

"Mhm... Where is the air-conditioning?"

"Hum... The what?"

Regina is certain that Emma's presence in her life is some kind of curse, beyond the borders of the Dark Curse that brought all of them to this land. She is sure of it because the blonde has entered her life disarranging all of her with the ease of a tornado whooshing through old buildings. For her, the Savior is like much expected summer rain falling on her skin, wetting all it can get to and ruining it in the process.

Right now it would be ruining her normally expensive underwear if she were wearing any.

"The air-conditioning that is broken and you called me to fix it coz no one else will do it," Emma says with a smug smirk place on her pale face.

She looks directly at the woman whose cheeks are flushed from being caught for staring. She suspects that the other woman wants something more, but how can she? Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She is the one that broke her curse. She is the one that Henry sought out. Emma knows that she is both the exact opposite and the same as Regina. The way they fight, the way they protect, the way they suffer.

"It's in the b-back... I mean in the back of the basement."

"Lead the way." Emma stretches out her hand and waits for Regina to start walking. _So I can take a good look at that butt of yours and the way you extra sway your hips now. And that red dress that is so casual like I've never seen you before._

The blonde picks up her tool box and follows the woman with her green eyes glued on the other woman's behind.

Regina opens the door leading to the staircase to the basement. Her right hand skims over the wall to find the switch. Seconds later the two women see the wooden stairs. The brunette descends slowly because she hasn't been here in a while. She senses the blonde is close to her.

Once the women are off the last stair, they take their time to look around.

For Emma the place looks like the set of _That 70's Show_. There is a couch covered with white sheet and small wooden table in front of it on her right. She can see a washing machine with broken glass and two doors leaning on the wall close to the couch.

There are also whole bunch of other stuff but the brunette that passes before green eyes cuts off all thoughts and the survey of the place.

Regina stands by the couch.

For her this place is filled with objects that she used in the past. When she got new things the old ones were useless.

"This is the thing that... The heat comes from." The former Queen shows with her left hand a white box as tall as she is that is just under the stairs. The woman doesn't know much about it because it has never stopped working. This is the first time. Why it didn't damage itself when before the curse was broken? Then she needn't have called the Savior to fix it.

"It's called an air-conditioner's panel, Regina," Emma explains but she sees that the other woman is not at all listening to her. The brunette, in fact, is checking her out.

Brown eyes are set on the cleavage that the white tank-top produces. The heavy breathing of the younger woman causes it to raise and fall, thus enchanting Regina's hungry eyes.

"I want you to come..." Emma says playfully fully aware that Regina is not hearing anything. Oh, she is going to have fun doing... The panel. A smug smirk spreads over her lips.

"And sit on the couch, Regina." The blonde adds when she could peel her eyes from the sexy wet woman before her.

The brunette opens her mouth to speak, to react, to respond, but nothing comes out. She is completely speechless.

Emma raises her left index finger and points to the couch. "There."

And just like a very well trained puppy Regina does what she is told.

_Interesting. I'll save it for later_, Emma thinks and turns to the panel.

She leaves the tool box on her right and looks around so she can find a way to open the panel.

While Emma is working her magic, Regina stares shamelessly knowing that the blonde is too invested in her work to notice. The brown eyes scan every part of the back starting from the shoulders which muscles contract in the most delicious way and finishing at the lower back where the waistband of her blue pants is. There are two dimples that quicken her heartbeat.

Maybe it is the absence of touch that made Regina so... Interested in this irritating blonde. After all everyone has needs, even the Evil Queen. Right? In the back of her mind she decides to sit back, relax and enjoy the view.

Emma feels the burning stare on her back. She gets aroused knowing that someone sees her as a desirable object. Maybe it is the lack of sex lately, like in the last half year or so, but who is counting it anyway? _You can't fool yourself_, the Savior shakes her head. Because the stares were there ever since her first night here. Because every fight they have engaged in has been destroying pieces of their walls. Because every step in each other's personal space was a step in each other's heart.

Somewhere along the way Regina has earned a special place in the blonde's heart. That is why Emma saved her. That is why Henry lives with the brunette. That is why the Queen is still alive and Mayor again. Because she has a private spot in the Savior's heart.

There is nothing wrong with the air-conditioning panel. At least according to Emma's knowledge of it. She is still standing with her back to Regina. She is not doing anything but thinking about ways to end this tiptoeing around the obvious fact that they are attracted to each other. The stares have gotten ridiculously obvious with each passing moment. "Personal space" left their vocabulary a long time ago. Their fights now start for the smallest insignificant things like what kind of pizza they are ordering for Saturday movie night at the mansion.

_Fuck it_, Emma curses mentally. It is time. She raises and spins on her heels only to see the Queen standing between the couch and the table.

The look on her face and the slender hands on dress cladded hips prompt Emma that the brunette is waiting for an answer about the panel.

"The panel is fine. Maybe it is slower due to the high temperature outside," the blonde reassures her.

And now that the reason she is in Regina's basement is gone, it is time for her to either go or do something about her affection towards the woman before her.

Emma studies the Queen's face but finds nothing. Or more like she finds a bunch of stuff that only confuses her more. She sees hint of smile probably for thanking her. There is the fear of what they will do now. They are alone in the basement, hearts beating faster with each second, and the heat between them getting almost unbearable.

With every stride Emma unconsciously takes forward Regina takes backwards. A sort of defense mechanism or what is left of it that is protecting the Queen from intruders. Ever since the blonde stepped with her boots into the small town, the brunette has defended herself by attacking Emma with everything she has.

It all works according Regina's plan until her legs and then back hits the wall. But the other woman doesn't stop until her body is a breath away from hers. The entire world disappears and the two women stare at each other, waiting to have had enough with it and cross that line they have been dancing around almost whole year.

Emma's hot breath caresses Regina's face and heats her body to its limit. The pull they feel towards each other but refuse to acknowledge is there, making them a compete mess. Making them a hot mess to which they are both powerless.

The blonde watches in awe as full red lips part like a silent invitation. She sees the tongue darting out, wetting the lips and then shyly returning to its usual spot behind the white teeth. She looks up, meeting brown eyes dark with desire. That is all she can take. This is the moment when she has had enough of this teasing game.

Emma leans forward, all remaining distance gone. Her hands lay flat on both sides of the brunette's head while Regina sinks deeper into the wall hoping she can vanish into it. Soft lips touch for the very first time and small explosions take place in their hearts. It is the dream that they dreamt of for so long finally happening.

Despite her better judgment Regina kisses back almost immediately. Because, if she is honest with herself, the Emma's lips are like a drug. A simple touch that lasted just few seconds has excited her like nothing in her life before. The wars she won, the peasants bowing before their Queen, the men she bedded... Nothing can come close to this.

Their lips' movements are quickly becoming synchronized. They lose themselves in the kiss as the need for something more builds in them with incredible force. The shocking thing is that it starts from the most unusual place of all – their hearts. Spreading from there it touches every part of them. It rocks them and leaves them unable to step back.

Emma presses her body into Regina's eliciting a moan from the other woman. The blonde's tongue runs along the bottom plump lip waiting for permission to enter. The brunette gives it instantly though she is mentally kicking herself for giving it so early and eagerly. The tongues meet, taste and explore with slow almost leisurely movements.

"Sheriff Swan."

Regina's stern voice snaps Emma back to reality. The blonde blinks rapidly focusing her vision at the sight before her. She realizes she just had a dream where she made out with the Queen. Because the brunette is still trapped between her and the wall. They are so close that their breaths mingle.

"Ms. Swan, are you deaf or something else that runs in your Charming genes?" Regina looks at her, not amused; her chest is heavily in sync with Emma's.

The blonde can't comprehend why she is dreaming when she can just do it. But she can hear the husky voice dripping with arousal. That is a good sign, right?

"I... Um..." The blonde can't form any coherent thoughts right now. The arousal in her body is blocking any signals that her brain may want to send to the rest of her body. She feels the wetness on her pants. _Fuck_...

"I asked you what is wrong with the panel and you just stood there like a statue."

How Regina is acting so cool all of a sudden is a mystery for the blonde. Or was that a dream too? But the voice doesn't lie nor the eyes. And they are even darker now.

"Hot..." Emma had the full intention to make a complete sentence but when the brunette licked her lips the words died in the blonde's mind. She swears she had a response. A clever one.

"Yes, it is hot. That is why I called you to fix this panel. What is wrong with it?" the Mayor asks, trying to deflect the tension in an attempt to get the blonde away from her with words. She is too enchanted by the Sheriff's closeness to actually push her away. She knows that all she had to do is to raise her hands and jog them into the younger woman's chest just above her perky breasts.

"Um... It's..." the blonde takes a deep breath to reduce some of the arousal but in vain. "Nothing is wrong with it... The panel's just... It's hot..." Her heartbeat is so strong that she can't hear her words. Her ears are not the only part of her body that is on fire.

"H-hot ind-deed." The last drop of strength that Regina had evaporates when Emma's thumb brushes across her red lips. The Queen stutters under the warm touch.

The blonde's hand slides until the brunette's left ear is trapped between the right thumb and index finger. Emma's eyes glances at the brown eyes of the older woman. Regina is looking through half-hooded orbs focused slowly on pale pink lips.

Once again Emma devours the remaining space between their lips with the hope that this time it will be real.

The blonde stops just before their lips to come into contact. Why? She doesn't know herself. She just teases the other woman with her nearness. Emma feels Regina's lips radiating some kind of heat. It is strange for her. She has never felt such a huge pull before.

The Queen on the other hand stays completely still. For the very first time she waits for the other to make the first move. Why? Because the mask that the Evil Queen is frees her of everything. Now, when she is a mix of all she has been, she doesn't know how to act around the blonde when she is this close.

It was easy for the Mayor to banter and fight with the Sheriff. It was easy for the Evil Queen to rule them all even the said Savior. But now it is easier for her to strip away all of that and to be once again that girl that believed in True Love, that sought it desperately.

Their lips are barely touching, hovering over each other until Emma gives in. She presses her lips to Regina's.

And oh God, it is heavenly and real. It is as real as the fact that Regina is brunette and Emma is blonde. As the fact that their lips brush against each other slowly, ever so slowly making their desire impossibly stronger than before.

In Emma's mind, it was worth the wait. The reward is worth every single minute.

Regina's lips are full and so soft, almost like silk. They caress the blonde's with soft touches just to get the feel of them. The Mayor's hands go to the younger woman's hips. They stay there unsure what to do or where to go next.

Emma on the other hand can't believe how stupid she was for waiting for this. Her left hand goes for the other woman's hip as if to show herself that this is actually happening.

It gets even more real when the blonde swipes her tongue over the red bottom lip. Asking for more than permission to enter. Asking to be trusted, to be let in, and to be accepted. She feels the same explosions she felt in the dream. As if the dream was kind of a prophecy or flash-forward for what's about to happen.

Tongues taste, feel, exploring and becoming acquainted with each other.

The heat from outside is long forgotten and replaced with a sweeter one. The rest of the world disappears to the back of their minds as Regina and Emma devour each other against the basement wall.

Their hearts beat fast against their chests, urging them to go forward.

The blonde detaches herself from the Queen's mouth and brushes her lips along the jawline of the other woman. She reaches her ear and takes the soft flesh between her lips, sucking on it lightly, earning herself a moan from Regina. She catches the flesh, scratching it with her teeth. That earns her a sweet sound. Emma is sure she could come just from hearing it. She smiles against the attacked flesh.

"I can st-" Emma murmurs with her breath hot on the tender flesh between her teeth, but she is cut off by Regina's eager response.

"N-no," comes out as barely a whisper. The Queen is so focused on the pleasure the blonde is giving her that she can't form any thoughts.

The sound is like a green light in Emma's mind. It is like all the nervousness is gone. She knows that they both want it and it's not just her imagination. She knows the fight is over and there is no turning back or stopping. They had resisted the desire for far too long.

Regina finds herself being lifted with ease and wraps her legs around Emma's waist. With one hand on her waist and another just under her butt for support she is being carried through the basement. She can't figure out where exactly because her eyes are still closed as she is rapturously reveling in the sensations caused by the Sheriff's expert mouth.

Emma lays Regina down carefully on the white sheet-covered couch without separating their bodies. Once the other woman is resting on the furniture she presses herself further on the body underneath. Emma starts rocking against the heated body beneath her, earning herself the same sweet sounds again.

In this moment Emma decides she must have died and went to heaven. She can't wrap her mind around the feeling the brunette is evoking in her. She has been with women. It's not that. It's just that... The woman underneath her is like nothing she has seen before. And in the same time Regina is like all Emma has ever wanted in her life. Confusing as hell, but true.

_The Queen has fallen,_ the once Evil Queen thinks while making out and grinding with the Savior on the dusty couch in the basement of her house. It's pathetic and needy. It shows weakness. It is the closest she has ever felt to being alive. It is her life and dreams all wrapped into jogging pants and a see-through tank-top.

Emma can't get enough of the lips and tongue that play with hers so hotly. She could do this forever. The way their mouths and bodies fit perfectly is arousing her even more. That is what she likes when being with women. The seemingly never ending make-out sessions. She loves those.

Her rocking starts building her orgasm far too early. Well, it has been that long since the last time Emma.

She detached her lips from the red ones and pulls herself up a little. Just enough to meet the brown eyes full with desire for her. It's overwhelming to see that kind of desire from a person who once wanted her out of her life. Seeing the permission in those eyes causes her to lower her mouth with one target in mind. Her lips connect with Regina's pulse point and place open-mouthed kisses using tongue from time to time. When she bites the tender flesh something like a growl comes from the woman underneath her.

Regina feels the blonde descending down her body leaving a wet trail with her tongue. It almost cools the moment. That is until the hot muscle come near her right nipple which is still under her red dress. One hand runs under the thin fabric, cupping the mound underneath and massaging it. Regina's breathing becomes uneven when the hand pulls the dress aside so that the blonde can take the nipple in her mouth and suck it. The brunette arches her chest up, seeking more contact with the woman above her.

Emma detaches herself from the breast and goes for the dress straps. She slides them down the tanned arms until Regina can pull her arms out. The red fabric is gathered just under her breasts.

"Oh... " A moan slips from the Queen when the blonde takes the left nipple in her mouth, giving it the same amount of attention as the other one.

After having enough of her breasts, just for now, Emma decides it's time to strip the woman underneath her completely. She has always wondered what the Mayor hides under her power suits, and now she has the perfect opportunity and she won't miss it.

The blonde sits back on her legs and runs her hands on the brunette's sides pulling down the red dress in the process and revealing more and more skin.

Regina has never been shy and insecure about her body. In her days as the Queen she used to wear outfits that complement her figure in the best possible way, because the Queen had to be the fairest in her land. She had to represent her land. She had no problem showing insane amounts of cleavage in important council meetings or even when she negotiated with other kingdoms.

But now as the Sheriff peels the fabric off her body gradually she feels a shy blush appearing on her cheeks and chest. Under the younger woman's hungry eyes, watching at her in rapture, the Queen feels more wanted that she has even been. The gaze burns her skin but it is a pleasant feeling that she finds she doesn't want to go away. If it is possible she wanted to stay in this moment forever and ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second and finale part of this fic. It's name is officially changed. I asked for a better name on Tumblr and this one caught my eye. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed the story! And thank you to Satan's baby for beta :)**

Emma sees the blush and stops her movements when the dress is about to reveal whether the woman has undies or not.

"You okay?" she whispers not wanting to startle the woman. Not wanting to break the spell they are under. She is determined to go all the way here even if it takes a lot of breaks just to be sure she is on the same page as Regina.

The brunette only nods half hearing when she is asked. Her eyes travel down to where Emma's hands are holding the dress. She can see her own intimate hairdo. This is the moment when she is thankful that she has never stopped her morning routine.

Emma follows her line of vision. She smiles and pulls the dress down exposing a trimmed line. The fabric is slid down long tanned legs in no time leaving the Mayor in her birthday suit. The green eyes sparkle with even more desire as they roam over the naked body taking in every inch of skin. Her hands never still caressing Regina's legs casually as her eyes drink in the sight before her.

The Queen is lying on the white sheet covered couch with her hair scattered like a halo around her head.

All kinds of emotions can be seen run through her face. For the first time since she stepped in Storybrooke Emma sees bashfulness settled in those brown eyes and spreading all over the face. She sees a hint of pride that is probably from the Evil Queen days but it is so small compared to the other emotions. She could sense that the woman has never done this before. And by 'done' Emma doesn't consider only being with a woman. Knowing the other woman history the blonde suspects that Regina has never been wanted so much. Wanted without magic or obligation.

She pulls back out the Queen's legs hug and undress herself. First the tank-top then the pants join the red dress on the floor leaving the women completely naked for the first time.

Regina watches with anticipation as the blonde strip herself. Every movement she makes is precise and quick. Like she has done this before. No doubt she has done it, the brunette thinks and a ball of insecurity and nervousness forms in the pit of her stomach. Maybe they shouldn't do it. Maybe they should stop.

But the way Emma places herself back between tanned legs and the way her hands run over the outline of the Queen's body make all thoughts of stopping it to disappear in the back of her mind.

Regina watches as the woman hovers over her and her breath hitches. She is scared of how much she wants Emma. The desire is so strong that she is sure she is going to lose herself in those green eyes.

The blonde kisses her with passion like no one before. It really feels like the first time. Tongues dance hotly against each other, exploring and claiming. Emma's right hand skims over the brunette's inner thigh starting at the knee and moving slow up leaving a burning trace. Regina can't keep the moan escaping from her when the fingers reach the end of the legs and brush her outer swollen lip.

The bold hand goes around her hip landing on her butt and squeezing it playfully. Regina feels nails digging in her skin leaving mark no doubt. Her whole body is on fire slightly rocking against the woman above.

Emma separates herself from the other woman's full lips kissing the jaw and then the neck. Reaching the pulse point she presses her lips against the tender skin. She could feel the heartbeat underneath and she feels flattered that she can elect such a reaction from this woman.

The blonde kisses the flesh then bites and at the end soothes the flesh with her wet tongue. She repeats the action once, twice before pulling away to meet brown eyes full with desire. For her only.

Her heart skips a beat or two at the smile formed on Regina's full lips. Her hands cup the small but firm breast brushing against the nipples that harden instantly.

Regina closes her eyes again enjoying the treatment she gets from the most unlikely person in this world. And if she is being completely honest with herself...Well, no one has treated her this way. Yes, she is fully aware that they are only at the foreplay. Even considering this it feels like she has never done this before. She has bedded far too many nameless women and men, Leopold (though she didn't bedded him it was the other way around), Graham and then there is Daniel. None. There is no part of her rich past that can compare to this.

Moaning under the soft fingers traveling over her stomach down to her heated core Regina feels regret. Regret that she has been too stubborn to deny all of this. All that is between her and Emma.

Their feelings finally admitted wrap them in a bubble that many call 'Happy ending'. Though the brunette wonders if she could actually have it. She is still so broken that she expects that any second all of this will vanish leaving her unsatisfied, unwanted, and alone and unloved again.

All thoughts are stopped by Emma's soft voice.

"Where did you go?"

Looking up into green eyes Regina sobs and lets the tears fall freely on her sides. For the first time before anyone. Only because she knows Emma will reach down and wipe then. Only because she knows Emma will lean forward and kiss them away.

As the blonde does.

"Shh..." the blonde whispers with her hot breath over the trembling woman's face. "It's alright."

Her voice is like a caress to the Queen. She wants this so desperately know that she launches herself up to kiss the woman above cupping the Sheriff's face in her hands. This kiss is different. It shows desperation, deep desire and fear.

Emma knows why the fear. She knows everyone's real story. She knows the truth and that is why she doesn't live with Snow anymore.

She breaks the kiss forcing the trembling woman to lock gaze with her.

"I'm not...I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Don't rush it, okay? We have all the time in the world."

Emma smiles waiting for the words to sink in Regina. When she sees her smiling back a warm wave washes over her and she lowers her head kissing the brunette's flat stomach.

She places feather light kisses all over Regina's belly causing the tiny hair there to stand up. Her tongue goes out and snakes around the navel. Regina moans in response and Emma decides that this is her all-time favorite sound in the world. She wants to hear it more often.

The blonde pulls herself back until she is flat on her stomach lying between Regina's legs. She watches as the brunette stiffens at her boldness. Or maybe she didn't expect it so soon. Seeing the other woman's throat muscles flex Emma rest her head on the woman's left thigh and starts caressing the right one leisurely never breaking eye contact with her lover. _Lover_. She smiles at the title.

Regina's legs tremble under the touch that leaves her flesh hotter than before. She struggles to hold Emma's gaze but it seems hard task with the feeling swirling in those damn green eyes.

Inhaling deeply Emma smells how much the Queen wants her exactly. The strong scent hits her senses causing her brain to nearly shortcut. It is sweetish, intoxicant. The blonde's body reacts in an instant releasing a shot of moisture between her thighs. She can't help but close her legs and rub herself on the couch. She breaks the eye contact only to look down at Regina's wet core.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Emma curses at the sight out loud.

See, the thing is that the blonde is no believer but she still thinks that cursing with this guy's name is something very unholy or whatever.

But the glistening folds before her make her not give a damn how she curses. Curses are all her brain could put together.

Regina is shocked and jerks involuntary. She doesn't know why Emma cursed. It's not like she doesn't curses but in this moment...The realizations hits her when she follows the green eyes' gaze.

"I...um..." the words die somewhere in the back of her throat which is dry she finds just now.

She looks at Emma uncertain and apologetic but finds a satisfied smirk on the pale thin lips.

"Can I..." the Sheriff asks but is cut off by Regina's eager nod.

The brunette doesn't really know what she was asked or why she agreed. She just...It's foggy in her brain right now.

Emma smiles and lowers her head never breaking eye contact with the other woman. Her tongue touches the dripping core just to get the first taste. The moisture is definitely the best one she has tasted. It's the perfect combination between sweet and salty that hits her taste buds all at once.

Regina can't help but jerk at the first touch. Electricity runs through her body waking her magic in the process. She feels it tickling her whole body just from one touch. Her blood boils and her heart races on higher speed.

The other woman makes a sweep on her core length from the bottom up to the top gathering wetness on its way and bringing it over the clit. Her warm lips envelope the clit and suck on it gentle.

Seconds pass and the bud gets harder and harder. Emma's tongue flicks over the tender flesh while her fingers massage the swollen lips. The smooth muscle pushes pass the folds exploring the woman's core with slow movements. Emma doesn't miss a spot to go untouched. She wants to taste every part and inch of this woman that has haunted her dreams for over a year now. She wants to remember every reaction, every sound...She wants to know all of her.

Regina has never received such attention. Sure, peasants have bow before her but this...This is completely different. There is something in the way Emma's mouth treat her. There is something tender in the way Emma's hands land on her hips holding them pinned to the bed. There is something out if this world when green eyes look up at her.

_Love is weakness_, her mother's voice reaches her in this moment but everything goes out of her when Emma's finger without warning plunges inside of her but not leaving her clit.

Almost immediately Emma adds second digit and the walls around her start to contract as a respond.

Regina arches her back off the mattress and the other woman takes it as a hint. One of Emma's hands cup her breast twisting the hard nipple. She is sure her heart is going to jump out of her chest at the speed its beating. She is sure the vein on her forehead will pop out any second. She is sure that she looks nothing like the Queen she is. There is nothing regal about the sounds she is making, nor there's something beautiful in the way her body twists under the skillful treatment that she is receiving.

All Emma could see looking up from between toned legs is just flawless. The most gorgeous woman she has ever seen is getting close to climax caused by her. The woman that haunts her dreams every night is thrashing against her mouth and fingers.

Adding a third digit Emma speeds the thrust and sucks hard on the clit trapped between her lips. She wraps her free hand around the other woman's hip as if that could calm the violently shaking woman. These are without a doubt the most magnificent reactions she has ever received from the women she has bedded. And yet she feels it's something more. This...whatever is between them is so much more. It is all Emma has ever wanted even though they are not together. Yet, Regina is the first person Emma could see herself aging with. None of the other evoked this kind of emotion in her.

Regina's magic is running through her body stronger than ever. Even when she casted the curse she didn't feel her magic so intense. Her whole body is trashing against the couch. Her legs wide open giving the other woman easier access. To welcome her touch, to let her in more. She finds herself wanting Emma to thrust harder, to go deeper. So her hands shoot up reaching the couch armrest grabbing it and pulling her overheated core towards the other woman.

Emma smiles at the reaction and thrust even harder. Her muscles burn but what she sees and the moans she hears make the pain so much sweeter. Her tongue needs rest too but what she needs more is to see how this woman comes. Her magic, dead until know, wakes up out of the blue and multiply her own arousal sending her close to the edge.

Regina's orgasm, curled in the pit of her stomach, explodes and rips her through her body jamming all her sensing to where she is, who she is. The only thing she could utter is, "Emma."

The name cried from the top of her lungs is a plea. It's a prayer. It's a confession. It's all the things she has wanted to say to Emma but was too afraid or closed off to.

As soon as it reaches the younger woman's ears, Emma detaches her mouth from Regina's clit replacing it with her thumb. She launches herself up in a flash to capture the other woman's plump lips in a passionate kiss swallowing all the sounds. She traps the right toned thigh between her using the tremors to triple her over the edge just a few moments later.

Regina groans in the kiss delighted by the way Emma's naked body feels against hers. Her arms lock themselves behind the other woman's neck pulling her down even more.

"Fuck." Emma comes all over the thigh like never before. Having magic opens your senses but she is sure the reason is Regina. She senses both of their magic floating around them. She grinds herself and slows her hand movements to ease them from the high.

Their kiss deepens as Regina pushes her tongue through Emma's lips. Neither of them backs down. Tongues wrestle for dominance as Emma retreats her hand out of the other woman and drags it over the toned stomach.

Separating herself from the warm muscle she locks gaze with Regina and brings the soaked fingers to her mouth. She licks them clean slowly and teasingly delighted by the way Regina squirms at the sight.

_This woman_, Emma thinks.

_This woman_, Regina thinks at the same time.

The unspoken _I love you_'s linger between them. Yes, it is too early but they both feel it and that is more than enough for now.

**Thank you again and don't forget to share your thoughts and feels.**


End file.
